The Neotropics
The Neotropics (Japanese ''熱帯) is a lush jungle area full of deadly monsters introduced in [[FanGame:Monster Hunter Advance|'Monster Hunter Advance']]. Layout * 'Base Camp': An area enclosed by fallen trees. The tent is nestled between two logs. There are two paths in front of you when you spawn. The left path will lead you into area 8, while the right path leads into area 1. Herbs and mushrooms can be gathered around some of the logs in the camp. * '''Area 1': An area that is relatively open compared to other areas of the Neotropics. At it's southern end, there is a large, relatively deep pond linked with an underwater cave system. While hunters cannot access these caves, Plesioth most certainly can. * Area 2: This curved area has more thick brush than trees, though those are plentiful as well. Certain monsters will use the vines on the tallest trees to swing around. * Area 3: As the hunter enters this area, they are placed on a well worn dirt path that stops just short of both exits. The foliage is thick around this path, and there are gathering spots for plants littered on and around the path. The trees here can be torn down by monster attacks. * Area 4: This area acts more like a unique transition than a typical area, but it still has small monsters and gathering points. The area consists of a small ground area and a large tree root that hunters can climb to reach the tops of the cliffs. All of the gathering spots are situated at the base of the root. * Area 5: The first section of cliffs you are able to reach. The area is mostly flat with ore scattered around. From the cliff's edge, you can see the base camp, area 3, and area 4. You can climb some ledges to reach the tallest part of the cliff, area 6. * Area 6: The tallest part of the cliffs. From here, all areas except area 8 can be identified from its edge. This area is sloped, with the tallest areas being on it's west side. You can mine ore, catch bugs, and gather plants from the various gathering spots scattered around. You can drop off the ledge to the left of the edge to reach the lower cliff, area 7. * Area 7: The second shortest cliff, and one of the most basic areas. It is simply a relatively flat area of rock with few gathering spots. However, it is the only other area besides the camp that can get hunters into area 8 by jumping from the cliff edge. * Area 8: This area is renowned as the monster lair of the Neotropics. Most large monsters retreat here when they are critically injured. This area features a nest where bones and Broken Eggs can be found, and many skeletons from the monster's prey. The floor is simply dirt, while the rest of the area is surrounded with stone walls, one of which is cracked and allows the hunter to get back to base camp. Area Theme Monsters This area hosts less weak monsters and more powerful monsters than areas from the previous tiers. New, powerful monsters like Riernas and Rimeron inhabit this area, as well as the dreaded Wilolu. Seltas are also more commonly found here than anywhere else. Even aquatic monsters like Plesioth find shelter here, thanks to this area's underwater cave system.Category:Areas Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting)